justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Airports in Medici
This article lists the airports in Medici in Just Cause 3. Airports All seem to be military airbases or small airstrips. This is a complete list of all airports and airstrips in Just Cause 3. The Stria Ghibli 3 is a float plane so the below list does not contain a list of coastal towns. Unnamed airstrip near Cava de Rebelles *Location: N 40 37.115 E 5 38.820 *Type: Airstrip. The airstrip is likely the main airport for The Rebellion. It is easy to take off and land from. Rebel trucks and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. It is at the southernmost point of Medici, so flying from or to here is extremely inconvenient. Guardia Plagia II *Location: N 40 42.625 E 5 44.030 *Type: Small civilian airport. The largest of all non military airports. This is used by Civilians for flights off the island. It is very easy to use and has two small runways to land on. Military vehicles and Urga U17 Akrobats spawn here. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed. The airport also features an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here. It is the only airport on the Insula Fonte main island, which is strange considering the amount of air traffic in the region. Grotta Contrabandero *Location: N 40 40.780 E 5 34.720 *Type: Airstrip in a cave. This is a rare airstrip because the runway is mostly underground meaning it is only accessible at two ends. This is a relatively difficult place to land, because you can only land at the very tip of the runway. Carmen Albatrosses, CS7 Thunderhawks, and U-7 Dravecs spawn at this location. All aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Unnamed airport near Guardia Capite II *Location: N 40 43.020 E 5 34.715 *Type: Apparent civilian airport. This runway is bigger than most airstrips and can only be described as empty. It only has a few oil silos and an ATC tower. It is very easy to land here as it is a long large paved area. A single Urga U17 Akrobat spawns here. All aircraft can be landed here. Other things worth noting is the air traffic control tower structure spawning at the location and the flashing runway lights that run all night and day. This entire airfield is abandoned. Porto Cavo *Location: N 40 43.940 E 5 34.265 *Type: Second rate airforce base Must liberate before use! The largest runway on the smaller islands. It is perfect to land and take off the U41 Ptakojester and all other aircraft. Any combination of Carmen Albatrosses, U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks spawn here as well as The Rebellion and Medici Military vehicles. It is easy to land on because it has a clear way to go straight on to it. The Carmen Albatrosses spawn only after this base is liberated. Griphon *Location: N 40 44.530 E 5 44.520 *Type: First rate airforce base. Must liberate before use! The smallest of all the airbases. This can be used for all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will take off and patrol the base making it harder to land. If the guard posts are destroyed it's possible to land a U41 Ptakojester here. Falco Maxime: Centcom *Location: N 40 48.185 E 5 41.670. *Type: First rate airforce base. Disable FOW and liberate before use! The largest and most difficult base in the game has 4 large runways which all planes but the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. Several CS7 Thunderhawks and U-7 Dravecs can be seen taking off and taxiing. The FOW must be disabled to use. As there are 4 large runways it is fairly easy to land here. Refugio Umbra *Location: N 40 46.455 E 5 44.575. *Type: Airstrip with one end in a cave. Another underground runway. This one has only one entrance and a lot of planes and helicopters spawning on the runway. It is relatively easy to take off but very diffcult to land here. Several Carmen Albatrosses, U-7 Dravecs, and CS7 Thunderhawks spawn here but only the best pilots can land any planes here. One relatively easy way to land is to land exactly on the tip of the airstrip. Guardia Litore Torto II *Location: N 40 49.900 E 5 46.270. *Type: Second rate airforce base. Must liberate before use! A smaller less armed airbase that once liberated, will provide 2 long runways to test out aircraft. U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawks will spawn in hangers. The U41 Ptakojesters can not fit but all other aircraft can be landed here as it is very easy to set a landing angle. This is the largest outpost in Medici. Guardia Grande Pastura II *Location: N 40 49.985 E 5 42.185. *Type: Second rate airforce base. Must liberate before use! A small weapons outpost with a long and narrow runway which on one side leads off a cliff, and on the other, into the hillside. It is recommended to reverse toward the hillside and take off from the cliff side. There is a helipad which spawns a CS Navajo. The hangars spawn a CS7 Thunderhawk and a U-7 Dravec. This base is heavily guarded. Vulture *Location: N 40 47.630 E 5 36.880. *Type: First rate airforce base. Must liberate before use! Vulture is a large airbase with 3 runways great for taking off with all aircraft except the U41 Ptakojester. The CS7 Thunderhawk and the U-7 Dravec can be seen landing on the main runway. More spawn inside the hanger. This base is heavily guarded. According to the map description: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente *Location: N 40 49.035 E 5 33.810. *Type: Civilian airport. With a 1 km field, this is the largest airport in Medici. Rico can spawn here when the game is started. This place is used during the mission Stowaway. There's a few guard towers in the area with soldiers guarding the airport until the province is liberated. The airport is located in the north-west portion of Medici, east of the Volcano Island in Medici. An easy way (and probably fastest) to get to it is to Fast Travel to the Volo Martino air race challenge. All aircraft including the U41 Ptakojester can take off or land here, making this airport the only place that the U41 can be landed on or taken off from. A Medici Military U-7 Dravec can always be found here, even after the entire map is liberated. 3 Urga U17 Akrobats can be found here as well. There is a bridge at the eastern end of the runway so be mindful of that when taking off. This airport spawns Medici Military vehicles, even if you have liberated the whole region. Unnamed airstrip south of Porto Tridente *Location: N 40 48.440 E 5 32.645. *Type: Small airstrip, no infrastructure. This airfield is used during the mission Son of Medici. There is a warehouse nearby which spawns a military Urga Hrom D even after the map is liberated, which can be easily obtained by flying directly upward, as there is no roof overhead. There are some ancient ruins located here, which Rosa Manuela uses to hold a rebellion speech during the final mission. All planes except the U41 Ptakojester can be landed here. The runway is at higher elevation than the land at both its ends, so taking off from here is easy. No vehicles or NPCs spawn here, but sometimes you can see land vehicles driving to the airstrip and then immediately turning around as the road ends there. Mech Land Assault DLC Two runways were added at Insula Lacrima in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Unnamed large airstrip south of eDEN Station: The Rogue With a 1 km field, this is the second largest airport in Medici. It's the same size as the one near Porto Tridente, but one end is obstructed by a mountain. Also, there's less airport infrastructure here. This airfield is used during the mission Stowaway. There is a hangar at the end similar to the ones found at Vulture and Griphon. It is surrounded by hostile SAMs that while able to be hacked, still revert to military control if Rico goes some distance away. Any aircraft can land here. The player should be wary of trees and the communications towers when taking off or landing a U41 Ptakojester. eDEN Station: The Rogue EDEN Station: The Rouge has a small flat area (probably for Drones) that some people insist is an airfield. It's very difficult to land on due to its size, but a very skilled pilot can land even a U41 Ptakojester on it. Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Airports in Medici